


Darcy's Wish

by SkinXLess



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries, Pride and Prejudice - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:52:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinXLess/pseuds/SkinXLess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble of Darcy and Lizzie going out for the night while she was touring Pemberley Digital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darcy's Wish

William Darcy sat down beside Lizzie as she tried her best to ignore him, but he caught her slight smile at the sight of his newsboys cap. Things had been different since she came to Pemberley – more civil. She didn’t cringe at the sight of him anymore. She even laughed around him – a carefree and beautiful sound.

He watched her as she talked to his sister, his shoulder brushed hers periodically, causing sparks to shoot throughout his body like nothing he’d ever felt before. Lately he had begun to hope that maybe she had changed her mind. That maybe if he asked, less awkwardly, then she’d smile that Lizzie Bennet smile and accept him.

She caught him staring and smiled slowly. “What?” she asked, brushing at the side of her nose. “Is there something on my face?”

How could she not know how captivated he was by her? “No, sorry, I got lost in thought.”

Gigi looked at her brother, a knowing smile on her face, “About what?”

He shot her a glare, “Work.”

"That’s boring," Lizzie laughed, but then seemed to catch herself. "Not that you’re boring–"

"I get it," He smiled. He couldn’t believe she was apologizing to him.

She blinked at him, surprised. “You actually smile then.”

"I have smiled in front of you before."

"Yeah, forced close-mouthed smiles." She made a face, imitating him.

"I didn’t realize you paid so much attention to me." It was out before he had a chance to run it trough his filter.

A blush spread across Lizzie’s face as a grin spread across Gigi’s.

For once, he had stumped the quick witted Lizzie Bennet. He grinned, going with his gut. “Speechless?”

"You wish."

He wished for a lot. He wished he could force the words from his mouth. He wished he could put his arm around her shoulders and feel her warmth.

He wished Lizzie Bennet loved him.


End file.
